2014.07.19 - The Silent Love
After the costume voting and celebrations, Cissie mentions about heading out, a 'look' sent to Clint to remind him that she wanted to talk. Or something. In either case, that explains why the trio - due to Arrow being counted as sheer awesomeness - end up walking down the street together. Cissie hasn't grabbed Clint's hand, but her own hand hangs down near his as the two walk side-by-side. Clint Barton walks wit hher and his hands does seek out hers after all the date or not-date or whatever started rocky but he does want her to enjoy it. He gives it a little squeeze, "So what's on your mind?" Cissie's heart skips a beat. Well, she would swear it did! But she smiles at the hand holding. It seems a goofy, silly thing to smile so happily about to herself, but...she has never done it before, so to her it means the world. "There...are a lot of things on my mind Clint," she says. "Like how I still have a lot of growing up to do. If I will even bother finding the dangers of a relationship worth while with the lifestyle I picked. Big thoughts, big decisions. Ones that I know carry a lot of consequences if I choose wrong." Cissie then smiles lopsidedly up at Clint, "Bet you didn't expect me to say that, huh?" Clint Barton shakes his head, "No I did not." he grins, "But it does show me how smart you are." he laughs, "Hell few know more then me about how relationships can go bad in this lifestyle, hell last week I met a son a different me fathered with a friend of mine, that alone is freaky enough." He sighs, "Still there are no easy answers, all my relations,... well none of them have worked out but I know that each of them was a good thing and I do not regret them." he then says, "Happiness is possible but never easy." A nod at that, "You are braver than me," Cissie says. "It's just a moment in time to me," she explains. "A good memory. It's better that way anyway." Wait...is she turning Clint down?! Clint Barton laughs, "I wouldn't say that, maybe more fool hardy." he does get that vibe and well even though he was not interesting in that way it does seem to sadden him. Arrow can sense the emotion shift of his human and nuzzles Clint's leg as they walk. He then says, "Well if you mean that we should make it he best moment possible." He stops walking and turns to face her. Cissie blinks at that, "Of course. It's the only moment I'm going to get Clint. I...never asked for more than that," she says sincerely. She seems a bit confused by that, though halts with Clint, looking up at him. Clint Barton shakes his head, "No you will have more moments, and whoever they may be with is officially the luckiest guy in the world." he then leans down and kisses her. It is not a passionate make out kind of kiss, it is almost the opposite of such a kiss, pure in it's simplicity, gentle. It is Clint's way of showing that even though the romance was not there, he feels deeply and cares deeply for her as both a protege and most importantly as a friend. He does not last long maybe a few second then he returns to his full height and says, "Cissie King-Jones you are an amazing person and I am honored to share the bow with you." The expression on Cissie's face at Clint's words about 'whoever they may be' did not look...hopefully, but rather pained. But that is soon wiped away at the kiss, and her catch of breath. At first, Cissie goes very, very still like she is holding for an important shot. Cissie barely starts to return it when it's broken. But she then shakes her head. And standing on her tippy toes, this time, SHE kisses Clint unless he manages to escape. Releasing his hand, she flings her arms about his neck for a little bit, so she can really kiss him. It's not a French kiss or anything, but it definitely has some more umpf than it did earlier. And likely would surprise poor Clint! Cissie is definitely not very aggressive outside of competition. Clint Barton is surprised but does kiss her back once she kisses him and when that kiss is broken he smiles, "O.K. yours was better." he has to admits with a bit of a chuckle. Arrow however has no real clue what is going on so he barks are the confusing pair. Cissie grins at that, "Hey, girl needs some practice." And she reluctantly lowers her arms from Clint's neck and gets back to the flat of her feet and with a light rustle of her short skirt. She looks down at Arrow and gets on one knee to ruffle his ears and coo at him. "Do you want kisses to handsome? I don't know why you weren't voted sexiest!" She is totally teasing Clint now! Clint Barton laughs and kneels down to give arrow some attention as well. He then announces, "Group hug," and goes hug both Cissie and Arrow. Cissie mmms and hugs the two back, or rather hugs Clint back and gives Arrow attention. The fact her eyes burn a bit and her throat feels tight she ignores. This is her 'moment in time', and she isn't about to ruin it! Clint Barton also ignores any odf that he might be feeling as well and then he stands up and offers Cissie a hand up. "I had a lot of fun tonight." Cissie accepts the assistance and nods, "I did too. Big of a rough start, but the dance and chatting was nice, and I...I liked the ending." She then smiles gently, "Friends?" Clint Barton nods and says, "Friends." he grins, "Though wear that thing a few more times and I might have to reconsider." he is teasing her but well he can't help it. A light snort at that, "I have plenty of short skirts, but unless you are seriously going to be do something about it, I doubt I'll go through the extra effort," Cissie says with a roll of her eyes. At that answer he puts an arm around her shoulder and gives her a hug, "Good answer.' he then starts to walk with her like that, a smile returning ot his face. "Good answer? But you didn't give -me- an answer Clint," Cissie advises. She then sighs dramatically. "How do you live with him Arrow?" Cissie leans instinctively against Clint when is arm goes about her shoulder. And when the two walk, she walks closer than need be to keep the arm there. Clint Barton does not seem to be in a hurry to move the arm in fact he is rather enjoying the walk, as is arrow who after getting the attention early is being all doggie and running around a the pair a bit, but is well trained enough to stay close. Cissie also falls quiet, just enjoying the company, soaking it in. She commits the feelings to memory, the scents and sounds. She wraps herself in it to remember it more clearly so she can pull it out and relive it when she wants. A soft, wistful smile adorns her lips, which she thinks still tingle from the kisses earlier. After a bit, she moves her own arm up to wrap about Clint's waist, so she can walk closer to him more comfortably. It's a good long walk back to her place if she doesn't take the subway, but honestly, she isn't caring where they walk right now. the nice thing about being a superhero is being in good enough shape that you do not need to worry about a long walk. Clint is happy to not take the subway, after all Arrow doesn't like being underground much. The get to Cissie's place and Clint says, "Well here we are." The brush of clothes, the warm of bodies, its the little things Cissie will remember. As Cissie looks at the apartment door she sighs, "So...we are." She shrugs off her quiver and unzips a hidden button to pull out her keys and unlocks the door. It is....empty, "Oooh....kay...." She doesn't think it's too late her mom have turned in, and her mom's bedroom door is open in the hall, so she knows her mom isn't home. Whatever...it's her mom. She has wild nights sometimes still. Cissie steps inside and then pauses, "Want something to drink? Bathroom break?" It was a long walk after all. Clint Barton walks in and Arrrow immediately starts to do his job and sniff everything in the place and he nods, "Sure I will have a drink?" he looks around also not finding Cissie's mother and he chuckles thinking he might have been set up. Cissie turns on the lights and welcomes Clint on in. She heads to the fridge and opens the door, making a point to pull her cowl off then as she looks through it. "Water, OJ, apple juice, Diet Coke...ugh...that's my mom's, and some IBC Cream Soda. What's your poison?" She totally declines to mention the fact there is wine in the fridge, though it's right there. Her mom would murder her anyway. Clint Barton thinks for a moment, "I will go with the cream soda." he grins, "And maybe a bowl of water for Arrow, it has been long walk and he has another to get home." Cissie pulls out a glass cream soda bottle for Clint and sets it on the counter, before she raises up to get a bowl from a cupboard and...yes..that skirt is....too short as it reveals the barest into of one side of her bottom's curve. She gets the bowl and asks, "Sink water or bottled water?" Obviously, she never had a dog. Clint Barton laughs at that question a lot though it does case him to look into the kitchen, noticeable pause, "Um sink is good." Cissie looks mildly annoyed at Clint, "Geez, I didn't realize it was that funny," and goes to fill the bowl up in the sink. Her hair is flowing loose and some falling forward over her shoulders now that it is freed, her face fully exposed. Cissie goes to the kitchen edge to set the bowl of water down on the tile as she calls Arrow. She rests on one knee as she sits it down, and smoothly gets back up again. Cissie knows how to move in a skirt, she doesn't 'accidentally' expose anything, but the fact the skirt is so short does work against her a little bit with the use of shadows. It leaves just enough to the imagination, as her stomach and lower back is left fully exposed by the leather tank top. "Thanks for walking me home Clint," Cissie says. "And thanks for tonight." Clint Barton smiles, "Well I had to be a gentleman." he smiles, "And well it gave us the chance to talk." he nods, "Hey I enjoyed it." He looks over to her and smiles, "I hope you did to." "Yes, and the none talking moments too," Cissie says with a sweet smile, though it does edge to a touch more playful, "The cuddling might have even been better than the kiss," she teases a bit." With her stuff set aside - bow, quiver, cowl - she is free of a lot of her accessories, taking off her gauntlets next in a relaxed and easy manner. "Though don't have to worry about me bringing it up again after tonight," she promises, her tone becoming a bit more serious. Clint Barton nods to her and laughs, "I see." he then says, "Well I think it was a good night all around even if Arrow did try to eat our throphy." The gauntlets are sit down and she rubs at her forearms to get rid of the faint marks there. "Yes...Arrow is adorable though, I'd forgive him near anything," she says softly. Cissie then looks back over at Clint and smiles a bit shyly, "Clint, would you be very upset if I was a bit more selfish? Just a little bit?" Clint Barton looks over at Arrow and says, "I think I would forgive anything the dog does." Arrow is busy drinkign the bowl of watter he was very thirsty being a doggie is hard work. Clint looks over to Cissie, "Now that depends what is one your mind?" he asks. Cissie is quiet and still for a few moments, then sighs at herself. She walks toward Clint and makes sure that silly mask is off. "A kiss without masks," she says softly, her eyes looking into his. "That's it." She's feeling sorta brave right now, but she knows after tonight, she will never have the guts again. Clint would have made his decision, and she helped him make it because...it was better that way, at least for her and maybe for him. Clint Barton thinks for a moment, "I think that is fair." he then removes the Blue Falcon cowl and smiles to her, and leans in for a kiss. This time Cissie clings again, arms reaching about Clint's neck, but this time she also leans against, stealing a moment for herself, to indulge in her senses that she wanted to so badly with Clint. Her fingertips play with the tips of Clint's hair with the mask and such removed. Her mouth is soft, seeking direction, but not as shy or nervous as they were earlier. Clint Barton is still hesitant in hte kiss btu he is a good kisser so it is one for Cissie to enjoy and remember but he keeps it on the safe side of things, but it is more then the earlier kisses. Cissie may be inexperienced, but she is no child, though that very adult body reluctantly pulls away at the end of the kiss. Her breathing is more uneven than it should be and a little quicker, her cheeks a bit flushed. It may have been a 'safe' kiss to Clint, but for Cissie...it rocked her world, and she smiles even as one arm slides down from Clint's shoulder so her fingertips can touch her own lips at the sensation. Clint Barton is a bit out of breath as well when the kiss ends and he says, "Alright that was three." he grins." he then says, "You are getting better at that." he admits then he looks over to Arrow, 'Ready for the walk home boy." arrow looks up and give a mild bark. Clint smiles, "Well I should probably head home before it gets too late." He then says, "You take acre alright, and be ready for the next training session I have some wounded pride to get revenge for." he jokes, sort of. "We both know you are the best Clint," in more ways than one! But Cissie then moves to give Clint a big hug, giving him quite a squeeze! She doesn't say it...not out loud what is in her heart. She keeps it silent and to herself. "Be careful on your way home Clint. You may be the best, but I'm a worrier." Clint Barton hugs her back tightly, "I am the best for now." he grins, "I know you are, Cissie, believe me I know you are." He then says, 'Take care yourself too." he then walks into the kitchen area and pick up arrows bowl and puts it in the sink, "Come one lets get home." He tells the golden retriever. "I think Nunzio's is still open and on the way." at the name of the pizza place Arrows tail starts to wag. Cissie sees Clint and Arrow out the door, giving Arrow a hug before the duo departs from her. She closes the door behind him and locks it, before sagging against the door itself. Thank goodness her mom isn't home! Because right now....she is struggling between jumping around whooping in joy and sitting down and just balling her eyes out. Either way, her heart is breaking and there is a whispered, "Goodbye Clint Barton." Not the forever kind, but the romantic kind. Cissie after all, is a realist. Right? Category:Log